


Pining Blonds and Unsuspecting Brunets

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Draco asks Harry to the Yule Ball.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Kudos: 71





	Pining Blonds and Unsuspecting Brunets

“You’re joking.”

It’s nothing Draco didn’t expect. 

“What the fuck ever, Potter. I didn’t want to go with your scrawny arse anyway.” Draco makes to leave before he is yanked back by strong arms. His back hits a wall the second his eyes lock onto green.

“Hang on, _Malfoy_ ,” Potter says and fuck, has his voice been this husky? 

“Let go of me,” Draco whispers without making a move to free himself. 

“You were serious?”

“Of course I was serious. I can think of better pranks than asking you to a bloody dance.” 

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow at 8.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
